


Valentine Breakfast

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [33]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: Rose tried to sink deeper in bed on her first Valentine’s Day with the Doctor in Pete’s World. She wanted a snuggle with her man, but he was sadly missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: chocolate.

Rose tried to sink deeper in bed on her first Valentine’s Day with the Doctor in Pete’s World. She wanted a snuggle with her man (and maybe more), but he was sadly missing. 

A familiar aroma reached her and she opened her eyes as he stepped through their bedroom door with a tray. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” The Doctor beamed. “Chocolate chip pancakes.”

“ _Banana_ chocolate chip pancakes,” she corrected, amused.

“Always bananas with chocolate for today! Only the best for my Rose.”

She giggled at his fruit obsession, but had to admit as she tucked in, the combination really was _delicious_.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this drabble makes my Tentoo x Rose drabble series 5K long. Wow! Wahoo for Together loveliness. :)
> 
> Here's a picture of the breakfast for anybody interested. http://hanluvr.tumblr.com/post/156868423250/valentine-breakfast


End file.
